In today's business environment, operation of a cathode ray tube (CRT) incorporated in a computer, word processor or other device is recognized as being highly stressfull. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device which will hopefully lessen the stress associated with such operation. One way of doing so is to be able to locate the CRT at the viewing angle most appropriate to and desired by the individual user. Previous efforts in this direction has been of a "lazy susan" type wherein the CRT or the entire terminal is placed on a simple swivel base. Another example of a prior effort allows some tilting by means of the CRT having a convex lower surface mating with a concave upper surface on a base to allow tilting. This construction, however, is not easily operated, has a substantial degree of friction and generally requires two hands to perform the tilting operation. In addition, such instruction does not allow for locking in any particular position if desired.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a mounting position for a CRT which allows the CRT to be tilted and rotated and which allows for such operations to be performed easily with one hand. It is further an object of this invention to allow use of a single CRT at multiple work stations by allowing a one handed swivel and tilt to take place simultaneously. It is further an object of this invention to provide such a device with a smooth hydraulic-like feel which results from the similar static and dynamic coefficients of friction of the friction materials chosen.